


Regardless

by fishywishy



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s03e02 To Josh With Love, F/M, Harry Potter Reference (if u squint), Humor, Introspection, also, idk this is a weird kind of mini character study/introspection into nathaniel's brain, so enjoy i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishywishy/pseuds/fishywishy
Summary: Success came from constant discipline, obedient employees, and most of all, careful planning. Sure, some may say that his achievements came from his father’s (and grandfather’s) name and money. But really, they had only laid the path and he followed in their steps meticulously.





	Regardless

Nathaniel Plimpton the 3rd was not a man who needed luck for success.

Success came from constant discipline, obedient employees, and most of all, careful planning. Sure, some may say that his achievements came from his father’s (and grandfather’s) name and money. But in his mind, they had only made the path and he followed in their steps meticulously. His father and grandfather had defined what success was and how to achieve it, and he would be further proof of that. And when something is so carefully laid out, there was no need to rely on flimsy ideas such as luck. 

And yet, he still could not believe this was happening. Rebecca Bunch was in his apartment. More importantly, Rebecca Bunch was in his bed, in his apartment. Most importantly, Rebecca Bunch was in his bed, in his apartment, and making out with him. He didn’t know why this realization was catching him so off guard. Hadn’t he planned, all along, to get her here? To get her breathless as he dipped down to deepen their kiss. 

Maybe it was because everything about Rebecca was not part of his plan. Ever since he came to West Covina, she had continuously disrupted, if not outright eradicated, his understanding of how the world should work. He had never even intended to be attracted to her at all. Rebecca Bunch, his exhausting employee who terrorized his law firm whenever she chose to show up was the star of his fantasies for the past few months. 

Yet, she had wanted nothing to do with him. At least, that was what she had said. Many times. But then she kissed him. And then almost got married. But didn’t. So, maybe his surprise at how this evening had turned out was not entirely unfounded. Rebecca did not give clear signals and from his experiences so far it was odd that their date did not turn into an unmitigated disaster. 

That’s why when she showed up yesterday night, with her “business” proposal, he took so long to get back to her. In reality, as soon as she offered to sleep with him, he was onboard. He had no qualms about ruining Josh’s life. He never really cared for the guy, for some inexplicable reason. Nathaniel couldn’t figure why everyone in West Covina seemed to like his easy, laid back demeanor. Or what Rebecca was so attracted to, other than his toned and tanned and basically perfect don’t even try you’ll never look as good as me body. He could have made a couple calls, ruined Josh’s life, and sealed the deal right then and there. 

But no, he needed to do this right. Because Rebecca had brought something else into his life lately. Uncertainty. If he slept with her, there was no guarantee that it would ever happen again. She’s the quirky, unpredictable free spirit, and he is the privileged, stick-in-the-mud asshole whose dumped in the third act for the guy that will eventually make her really happy. That’s just how it worked. And he was fine with this role. It suited him well. But that didn't mean he was going to not take advantage of the opportunity presented to him.

So he made a plan. Mysterious gifts, a cinematic meeting spot, a glamorous party. All with just a touch of theatrics, because she seemed to like that. (In all honesty, he liked it too.) The perfect night with just enough dramatic build-up to make it impossible for her get swept up in it. Only a couple of thousand dollars and an all-nighter of preparation later, it actually - amazingly- worked.

Rebecca watched him with half-hooded eyes as he pulled off his shirt. But as he sunk back down, enveloping her into another kiss – a weird, unfamiliar feeling that he’d been trying to ignore returned. It had been nudging at him ever since they got to his apartment. As soon as he opened the door, she had pressed into him, her mouth and her hands and her everything immediately overwhelming him. As he desperately reciprocated her kiss, they stumbled into his living room. When they finally broke for air, Nathaniel hoarsely whispered, “Bed. Bedroom. It’s-door to the left.” 

He had executed his (ridiculously lavish but still painstakingly detailed) plan to perfection. He was finally going to have sex with Rebecca Bunch. So why was this feeling, this uncertainty, stopping him from fully enjoying it? Why was he doubting himself? Rebecca had been blunt about what she wanted last night and the fact that she was here right now proved she was into it. He had obviously set this all up to give her more than enough reason to sleep with him. He had destroyed Josh Chan. And took her on an unforgettable date that would have totally led to sex even without a deal. She wasn’t going to have sex with him just out of the obligation of their agreement. Was she?

Shit. 

He pulls away from her, despite his punch-drunk libido screaming at him to continue. 

“Hey, you don’t have to do this, y’know? Regardless of our deal,” he gasps.

Great, awesome, perfect. Everything was going so smoothly and so perfectly, he just had to fuck it up. He gave her an out. Why wouldn’t she take it? She would sit up, grab her bag, maybe even cheerfully thank him for helping her out, and skip out the door. Because really, he was just a means to an end. This was a no-strings-attached, no-emotions-necessary event. A business transaction. It’s not like Rebecca has genuine feelings for him. And he doesn’t want her to anyway. He doesn't care how she feels about him. He just cares how she specifically feels about this one thing and how she genuinely feels about doing it with him.

She’s pauses for a beat, smoothing her hand up from his chest to the back of his neck, almost reassuringly, and says, “I want to."

Nathaniel exhales, not even realizing he was holding his breath. 

“I’ve always wanted to,” she reiterates, trying to tug him back into a kiss. He lets himself be pulled as her words sink in. 

She wants to.

She always wanted to.

Always.

He cuts himself off, not analyzing any further. He has something more important to pay attention to. The mixture her words and the kiss is making his head swim. So what she wasn’t part of the plan. So what Rebecca shifts and rearranges everything in his life in the most chaotic and overwhelming way. He’ll take whatever she wants to give him, for as long as she'll have him. He wants to.

**Author's Note:**

> some ppl hyperfocus and get work done. and some ppl hyperfocus and write a whole fic in 2 hours while not doing all the things they really need to do.
> 
> i literally have never written a fic that i have actually finished and publically shared. but i guess i can say this is all thanks to the need for me to jump at any opportunity to procrastinate and my obsession w/ this season and nathaniel's development as a character and how it all will shake out with him and rebecca.
> 
> and yes i know "this isn't a movie" and the point isnt abt who gets w/ who but uuuhhhhh i find the parallels between rebecca and nathaniels characters to be intriguing.
> 
> hope u enjoyed! as i said im new to all this so if there's a tag missing or something drop me a line.


End file.
